Sankai
by Nicholas Remas III
Summary: After Ichigo Kurosaki goes into the Dangai to train for the final Getsuga Tenshou, Sousuke Aizen attempts to destroy Karakura Town.  With Ichigo unable to help, Aizen finds himself suddenly distracted by someone from his past.
1. Scene I

Declaration of Copyright:

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in the manga by Kubo Tite, save Ryugetsu Aizen and Minato Daigren, whom will only appear here in Sankai.

Suffixes:

chan: little girl or just little (affectionate)

niisama: adored older brother

bozu: boy

ryoka: wanderer

Scene I: Point-blank in Karakura Town

Karakura Town. With the fight in the _real_ world having ended with the defeat of the Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Kisuke Urahara, along with all the rest of the Gotei 13 Captains and Vice-Captains except those in Hueco Mundo, the Shinigami Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki, and even Yoruichi Shihouin, Sousuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru retreated back to the Soul Society. As Ichigo and his father, Isshin train to complete the final Getsuga Tenshou a feat Isshin gives three months, Aizen stumbles across the transported town. The residents are just waking to find things a little odder than they remembered. Ichigo doesn't have three months. Aizen takes his time through the town, observing the layout and preparing himself to create the King's Key using the reiatsu of the town itself. Nothing now could stand in his way. Not the Gotei 13 and not Ichigo Kurosaki. They were no where near strong enough. No one could be. No one alive at any rate. Gin secretly wished he could play with Ichigo some more. That boy was a creepy curiosity. But, he held a definite interest. First, in Aizen. Now, in Gin as well.

"Cap'n Aizen, what makes ya sure Ichigo didn't follow us here?" Gin asked, glancing behind them. He walked only a few steps behind Aizen. His last loyal follower. Only because Tousen was dead.

"You actually care about that damn ryoka?" Aizen dismissed Gin's question altogether. "It's not like he's capable of saving this poor hole in the ground if he came anyway. There's nothing he could possibly do. After all, the Hougyoku and I are one." His laughter was one full of maniacal glee. His transformation was finally complete. And, unlike Tousen or the other Arrancar, it wasn't instant. First, a cocoon formed making him look like a giant sperm with red eyes. Then, once it finally cracked and his reiatsu leaked out, he looked like himself again. Except, his eyes. They reminded Gin of a Hollow's. White on purple. Even his hair grew.

Gin winced. "If he ain't gonna be able to save this damn place, wha's the point of hurting his friends here?"

"It wouldn't have mattered, all I did was walk right passed them." Then, he added without even the slightest pause, "They will die anyway when Karakura Town becomes the King's Key. And, if you mean that girl, she isn't dead, but when I'm done, she will be."

"You don't change do you? Attempting to gain recognition by doing what ever the fuck you please! And, just because you could never live up to me. Ain't that right, Sousuke-chan?"

_Sousuke-chan? Who the hell would disrespect Cap'n Aizen in such a way? It's not like he was close to anyone in all of the Gotei 13. Not Tousen. Not Shinji Hirako. And not me._

Aizen laughed. "So, you're still alive after all this time, Ryugetsu-niisama? And, here I thought the Soul Society's Hell Corps would have done you in."

A tall brown haired man walked out from the side of one of the buildings, a house with the sign Kurosaki Clinic, probably Ichigo's house. He looked alot like Sousuke. That prettyboy face. Those piercing eyes. That downturned lip. Everything breathed Sousuke Aizen. Except his hair looked untamed. And, judging by his red haori with black diamonds over his shinigami outfit, he was a captain. "They didn't tell you? You're looking at the Captain-Commander of the Hell Gotei 13." He paused, smiled that Aizenesque smile and then continued adjusting the brown square-rimmed glasses that Sousuke had to have copied, "Captain-Commander Yamamoto sent for me. You shall be punished, Sousuke-chan." Then, "Subjugate and conquer, Shinizami-O." He drew his zanpakutou, as he did, it's shikai took form, shifting the katana from sword to a reaper's scythe. It's shape alone amazed Gin. It reminded him of the one held by Segundo Espada Barrigan Luisenbarn, the Arrancar of Aging Death. Something called Arrogante. Gin didn't think someone else would have something like it. Not in all his days, except for the two Hyourinmarus. Even then, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sorted out which one should remain, twice.

"Any last words, my dear older brother?" Sousuke queried without any emotion at all. He was self-confident. After all, he defeated Genryusai. There was no questioning who was the stronger. Even now, Sousuke Aizen's reiatsu outmagnified this Ryugetsu Aizen's own. Yet, it wasn't enough to kill him. Maybe, just maybe, this Ryugetsu was the real deal. Gin couldn't wait. Now, only if he had some popcorn.

"Sit and be punished, Sousuke-chan. Ryumonhana." With a swing of his zanpakutou, Ryugetsu advanced Sousuke. His flashstep seemed ten times that of Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Then, Gin noticed the burning flower on Sousuke's arm. A sunflower. An appropriate flower for hell. That white frock he'd taken as his new form of clothes smoldered. Their blades clashed.

Their movements echoed throughout the town, leaving the ring of steel through the air. Waves of reiatsu vibrated across the streetline, causing minimal structual damage. Despite what Ryugetsu came to do, the town would see damage anyway. But, even Sousuke seemed to be suppressing his reiatsu. _Why? Why doesn't he just kill this fool in one swipe? This Cap'n-Commander Ryugetsu doesn't compare with Cap'n Aizen. So, why is he playing with 'im? Or, is it he's that bored? That must be it. Boredom._

As Gin watched the two Aizens, his vision seemed a little blurry. No, it was as if something got into his eye. Then, he heard it.

"Growl, Heineko!" It was definitely Rangiku Matsumoto-chan.

Gin flashstepped out of Matsumoto's range. When he caught a glimpse of her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was still obviously hurt, yet she still came here to defend the town. _What's wrong with this damn woman? Why won't she just stay down? If she's this badly hurt, why?_ "Matsumoto..."

Matsumoto huffed as she swung her zanpakutou's hilt. The blade remained ash. But, she didn't nearly have enough reiatsu to fight him. But, her determination made him remember the interest he had in her so long ago. Before Sousuke Aizen tore him away from her. "Gin, treason is too light of a word for what you, Kaname Tousen, and Sousuke Aizen should be charged with." She huffed some more. "But, I..." She paused. As she did, the two Aizens' battle came close. Sousuke came crashing down to the street right behind her. She looked up at whosoever could accomplish what even the Captain-Commander could not. It was then her eyes widened. She looked down at the Aizen on the ground and then back at the one in the sky. "How can there be two Captain Aizens?"

"Ryugetsu Aizen," Gin pointed to the one in the sky, "Cap'n-Commander of the Hell Gotei 13."

"So, they got involved too?"

"Yep."

Ryugetsu spoke slowly. Mirth emanating from his voice. "So, you still think you're the strongest thing alive, Sousuke-chan?"

In a flash Sousuke was behind Ryugetsu, his zanpakutou already in motion. "That didn't even hurt a single bit, niisama." As the strike came down, Sousuke's blade was blocked by the scythe. Ryugetsu looked as if it took no effort at all. "You cannot kill a god, Ryugetsu-niisama." Sousuke's arm was still burned from the Ryumonhana, but it didn't seem to have had any effect.

"Matsumoto, why not just watch this fight. There's not much ya can do in that condition, and I really ain't itching ta fight ya at all."

Ryugetsu and Sousuke's strikes seemed evenly matched for the moment. Fast enough to send shock waves throughout the sky. And, then it came.

Sousuke touched his lips softly. Almost as if he would blow a kiss to his older brother. As he removed his fingers, he whispered, "Cero." A great purple beam shot through the sky directly at his brother. It was faster than any cero Gin had ever seen any Hollow do, even the Arrancar.

_How is it that he can use a cero?_

"A cero, Sousuke-chan?" The smoke from the impact cleared a little. Ryugetsu hadn't even bothered dodging the damn thing. "And, of such low caliber too." Not a scratch befell Ryugetsu. By the looks of the incinerating kidou, it appeared as if he managed to use the Kigai no Joumon. And, more importantly his face was now covered by a Hollow's mask. That mask reminded Gin of the images humans had of the devil, horns like a ram and covered in the color of blood. "Surprised? There's more than one way to make a Vaizard, you know." Even that echo in his voice said it was more than just for looks. "Cero."

a/n:

zanpakutou: soul slayer

Karakura Town: Ichigo's hometown

Soul Society: world of souls and shinigami

Getsuga Tenshou: Heavenly Lunar Fang

Gotei 13: the protection squad

Hougyoku: a catalyst made by Kisuke Urahara

Kurosaki Clinic: the clinic in Ichigo's house

Hell Gotei 13: the protection squad of Hell

Shinizami-O: Ryugetsu Aizen's Zanpakutou, King Shinigami

Arrogante: Barrigan's resurrecíon, Arrogance

Hyourinmaru: Toshiro's Zanpakutou, Ice Ring

Ryumonhana: Dragon-Gate Flower

reiatsu: spirit energy

Heineko: Rangiku's Zanpakutou, Ash Cat

Cero: Zero

Kigai no Joumon: Gate of the Turtle's Armor


	2. Scene II

Scene II: Ichigo's Sword and His Demon

The Dangai. Isshin looks over Ichigo's training, at the same time holding back the current of the Dangai. Ichigo sits on the floor, eyes closed, emersed in the world of the zanpakutou.

_Tensa Zangetsu. He looks nothing like Old Man Zangetsu. For one, his youth caught Ichigo off guard. Yet, his demeanor and his actions are the same. "What do you mean, what you want to protect is not what I want to protect?"_

_ "Exactly that, Ichigo. Just because I am your zanpakutou doesn't mean we see everything the same. For instance, you want to protect Karakura Town and it's inhabitants because of your friends there, right?"_

_ "Of course. They are important to me. Of course, I want to protect them."_

_ "And, I could care less about them. They are not what's important to me. Because you don't know what is important to me, I cannot teach you the final Getsuga Tenshou." Tensa Zangetsu draws his sword. "If you want to learn it anyway, Ichigo, make me believe your resolve to protect your friends and I will forget what it is I want to protect most. Only if you can make me believe you have the power, can I teach you what you need to learn to protect them." Then, "Getsuga Tenshou."_

_ A black wave of reiatsu sped towards Ichigo, closing in fast. Ichigo readied himself and flashstepped aside, returning the fire almost immediately. "Getsuga Tenshou!" It hit home kicking up so much dust into the air that totally obsured Ichigo's target._

_ "Was that supposed to hurt, Ichigo?" Tensa Zangetsu laughed. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo could see there was not a single scratch on him. "I could tell even from the impact you have no resolve. You can't truly beat me into submission like that."_

_ Ichigo rushed Zangetsu, determined to get him to teach him the final Getsuga Tenshou. If it meant protecting his friends and family, he would force Zangetsu into teaching him it. But, he didn't want to hurt him trying. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Again, the black wave of reiatsu raced towards Zangetsu._

_ "I'll ask you again, Ichigo." Zangetsu said as he dodged the Getsuga Tenshou. "Are you going to show me your resolve? Because, your grief has brought turmoil to this place. It has become only this town. The rain no longer falls here and everything is flooded. So, show me your DAMN resolve." Then, "But maybe that's too much to ask when your grief is what weighs you down." Zangetsu rushes Ichigo and stabs him, reaching his hand into the wound he removes a clump of flesh. "Let me take it from you."_

_ Ichigo looks over as the clump of flesh takes shape into a creature of muscles and horns with a mask similar to his. "Who the hell is that?"_

_ "What, Ichigo?" The creature said suddenly, raising his mask. "Have you forgotten me already?" The face behind the mask was the hollow version of Ichigo. "Or, do I have to refresh your memory?"_

a/n:

Dangai: In-between Worlds

Tensa Zangetsu: Ichigo's Bankai, Heavenly Moon Cutter

Zangetsu: Ichigo's Zanpakutou, Moon Cutter


	3. Scene III

Scene III: The God of Heaven and Hell

"Why do you look so surprised, Sousuke-chan?" Ryugetsu asked coyly, "Or, is it you thought that only you had become so much like an Arrancar? Or, have you forgotten that all we _psuedo-arrancar_ can use ceros."

Sousuke Aizen's body looked badly burnt, yet it didn't keep him down. Something as small as a cero? Not in a lifetime. That's why Ichimaru followed him. Sousuke was strong. If he wasn't no one would follow him. "Is that all there is to you? Half-assed ceros and half-assed fire techniques?"

"You'll see soon enough." It was hard to tell, but beneath the mask, Gin was sure Ryugetsu had that trademark sly smile that Sousuke was known for. Or, was that him? Ryugetsu pointed his blade at his brother tempting him with the edge of the blade. "Ryukatsu."

The burn marks on Sousuke's body suddenly ignited into flames. Sousuke wriggled in pain. Then, stopped suddenly only to smile a sly smile. Sousuke disappeared and in his place Mastumoto remained, burning and writhing in massive pain.

Ryugetsu appeared behind her. "Sorry, Matsumoto-chan. Katsu Fujin." Then, turning on his little brother, "How sneaky of you, using Kyouka Suigetsu the minute Matsumoto showed up. But, that's not enough to defeat me, Sousuke-chan." Ryugetsu's reiatsu released more than he let on he had. The weight of which surprised Gin. And then, "Resurrecíon, Primera Etapa, burn and engulf, Fuegos de Infierno. Bankai, Tensa to Tsuchi Shinizami-O!" Ryugetsu's zanpakutou and form changed along with the release. While Ryugetsu's mask did not change much more than engulfing his entire head, his body did. He grew a tail and hooves. His zanpakutou's scythe elongated and formed a second blade on the opposite side, facing the opposite direction. Chains snaked up his left arm and the blades burned a brilliant white. He resembled a creature bound to earth. And, the fires of hell besides.

"A psuedo-arrancar with a resurrecíon? Not only that but a primera etapa? Do you mean to say there is another?" Sousuke's shock echoed not only in his voice but also in his face. He looked almost like Gin had when Ichigo blocked his Bankai. "I guess that's what I should expect from my first experiment with the Hougyoku. I just didn't think you would turn out so splendid."

"If you want to really see my potential, Sousuke-chan, come with me to a better place where our reiatsu doesn't have to be suppressed. Then, if you defeat me, you can come here and do as you like."

Sousuke thumbed his chin. "Interesting argument. Don't worry niisama, when I'm done with you I will dedicate the destruction of Karakura Town to you."

a/n:

Katsu Fujin: Fire Sealing

Resurrecíon: resurrection

Primera Etapa: 1st Phase

Fuegos de Infierno: Fires of Hell

Bankai: Complete Release

Tensa to Tsuchi Shinizami-O: Ryugetsu's Bankai, Heaven and Earth King Shinigami


	4. Scene IV

Scene IV: Drowning in Sorrow and Ceros

_Ichigo desperately battled his inner demon, his hollowification. And, Zangetsu just watched. As it was him, his hollowified form made for a blistering opponent. It knew all his moves, his techniques, and it moved on instinct. Something Ichigo hadn't brought himself to do since he fought Zaraki Kenpachi. Of course, that had been ages ago. He needed that instinct now. He needed it with a passion, especially if he was to defeat what Zangetsu deemed as his sorrow._

_ "What's the matter, Ichi? Afraid of your true power? Don't worry, I will keep your soul in good condition. After all, what's the use of a broken soul? I would find no use of it. I couldn't take over Hueco Mundo with it or devour the rest of my reiatsu given to those unworthy mortals. You just went and gave it out so freely. I want it back." Ichigo's hollow teased him with rude gestures and the offering of his white version of the Tensa Zangetsu._

_ "You talk too much." Ichigo protested, gathering his reiatsu rapidly. Then, letting it out in a quick burst, "Getsuga Tenshou!"_

_ The hollow dodged the blast with ease sending another back at him. "Getsuga Tenshou." And, something else as he pointed at him. "Cero."_

_ Dodging the blast of black reiatsu was easy enough. But, as Ichigo did, he realized what lay in its wake. He braced himself, holding his Bankai closely in front of him. By now, all Ichigo had managed to do was break the hollow's mask. He wasn't even sure he could entirely block this cero. And, the next thing he knew, he was in the water once more hitting the bottom of the sand. All that remained was the coursing pain in his right arm. That cero did a damn good job of making him look stupid. He closed his eyes as he reflected on the pain. If he couldn't beat this damned hollow, he could never learn the final Getsuga Tenshou or save his friends or even assist the Soul Society anymore. No, he would become enemy number one. Even to his father. For he would no longer exist. He could only imagine what was happening on the outside. Every time this damn thing came out it felt as if his body took it's form. The more he struggled with it, the more he gave it the chance to take over. And, to overtake him. He had to defeat it. Or else. There was no other option. But, how? It was easy enough to say or think one thing, but to do it was entirely something else. He wasn't ready and there was no time to make him so. Aizen was going to destroy Karakura Town and he couldn't be there. Even if he was, his doubt alone hindered him. He was the reason the Gotei 13 fell right in front of him. He had to do something. Anything. But, first came his damn hollow._

_ "Are you dead, Ichi?" That damn familiar voice called out to him. Mocking him. Antagonizing him. Goading him to make the mistake that would kill him. "Zangetsu-san, I think Ichigo died. So, I guess that makes you mine."_

Wait a second, _Ichigo thought to himself, _all this time I'd been watching him, observing his techniques, thinking how do I defeat something like him. But, those techniques he uses, they are mine. I am him._ Ichigo opened his eyes. In an instant, he once more took his place in the sky. "Yo, Hollow. Let me tell you something. My blade is the source of my sorrow, borne from my want to protect the ones I love, though he doesn't agree. So, were you. If you want your freedom and the sorrow that comes with it. Then, pry them from my dead fingers." Zangetsu could see once more the gleam of resolve return to Ichigo's eyes. He was ready._


	5. Scene V

Scene V: The Truth Behind Ryugetsu's Resurrecíon

Gin looked on in the distance as Sousuke and Ryugetsu Aizen fought in the plains just outside the Rukongai. Ryugetsu's resurrecíon didn't seem to be just for show either. Not only that, but now that they were far enough away from Karakura Town, both of them released more reiatsu, enough to destroy Seirei itself. Both of their ceros cancelled each other out and acted only as a distraction to give even the slightest upper hand on the other. However, Gin could see that because they were both Aizens, it wasn't as simple as that. One would have to genuinely be stronger than the other. And, while Gin rooted for Sousuke, hoping he had chosen the right side, this Ryugetsu wasn't half bad. He even kept up with his little brother, swinging his blade on the chains covering his arm and making great distance between the two of them. Though, that would only strengthen Sousuke's Kyouka Suigetsu. However, Gin was sure Ryugetsu was aware of that. Or, maybe even intended that. His agility and various long ranged abilities kept Sousuke on his toes. To the point that he struck out to block the blade and kept getting tagged by the Ryumonhana. And, then it finally came.

"Ryukatsu." Ryugetsu's ever confident voice rung out suddenly, before everything had been a battle of long range techniques, ones that made Sousuke have to rely solely on his Cero Oscuras. Now, Sousuke burned. Like a giant bonfire, he burned. Almost as if Ryuujin Jakka had taken hold of him. Gin was overjoyed that Matsumoto hadn't jumped into the fray once more. She was too injured for that. He bet that Kira Izuru was still looking for her. But, that was besides the point. At the same time, he wished Sousuke would just pay attention. Normally, he wouldn't have let himself get caught like that. He never ever let himself be upstaged. He always kept his cool. That's what made him so strong. Yet. This was the first time Gin had ever seen him so flustered. So off balance. So hasty. _Did Ryugetsu really put that much doubt inta Cap'n Aizen's heart? Or, is it because he is the older brother Cap'n Aizen's always been chasin' that he's jumpin' 'round like a blind lemur?_

Suddenly, the fire extinguished itself. Sousuke plummeted to the ground below. For a second, he didn't move. But, Gin could tell he wasn't dead. No, he couldn't be. A little attack like that? Not possible. Sousuke had taken worse. He'd dished out worse. Even escaping Genryusai's Hadou, Ittou Kasou, was worse than that. Though, for a brief moment it had given Ichigo the chance to strike a death blow to Sousuke. A chance wasted only because Ichigo wasn't strong enough. Not that Gin wished he was.

"How is it possible, Ryugetsu-niisama? How is it you have been granted that form, when I'm sure that only my later test subjects could." Sousuke's voice came raspy. He didn't even bother getting up. He just lay there. The pain was evident in his voice. But, it wasn't physical pain.

"Simply because I accepted my grief and the hollow within. The Hougyoku had given me this potential and I accepted it." Then, he added, "Even you are incomplete." Then, to Gin's surprise, he pointed out something else, "All your blather about how you wouldn't dare take on _mere_ hollowification and yet for the lack of a better example, your looks and abilities are nothing more than that. As you are, Sousuke-chan, you're only at resurrecíon level one. Even Ichigo's resurrecíon could destroy you. Had he been able to control it. And, you believe because you beat Genryusai that you are a god? Nonsense. I could show you true power if you'd like."

Sousuke rose to his feet slowly. Gin attributed more to dramatic effect than because he hurt. If he could extinguish the Ryukatsu before ending up on the ground, he was no where near hurt, yet. That sly Aizenesque smile crawled over his face once more. "You really believe that, niisama?" He totally disregarded his brother's statement. To the point of ignorance. His laugh was unmistakenably the kind that echoed full of confidence. And yet, full of the mirth of victory. Sousuke was drunk on his newfound power. Though, still being bested, he had another ace in his deck. "Resurrecíon, Primera Etapa, Cuatro Caras de Dios." Sousuke's form shifted once more as the Hougyoku glowed that irridescent purple. His face split into four, each taking refuge on a side of his head. His hair grew longer, covering the spaces in between. And, a golden crown topped his skull. He even grew a second pair of arms. But, no extra blade. "Ryugetsu-niisama, let me remind you why you were abandoned by the Gotei 13 and thrust into hell. Gran Rey Cero."

a/n:

Seirei: Shinigami Town within the Rukongai

Hadou: Attack Magic

Ittou Kasou: Sword of Creation

Cuatro Caras de Dios: Four Faces of God

Gran Rey Cero: Great King's Cero


	6. Scene VI

Scene VI: Besting Sorrow and Embracing Grief

_Ichigo and his demon fought, each keeping up with one another. Ichigo's strikes kept getting harder and faster as the fight stretched on. Suddenly, Ichigo stepped back and put his hand over his face. The smile of mirth, the kind found in the heat of battle by the person who had an edge over his opponent, found its way across his face. As he removed his hand from his face, the hollow's mask once more covered him. "I had been so selfishly trying to do this myself, that I'd forgotten that you _are_ a part of me. I must accept your powers just as Zangetsu's and my own, whatever they may be." Then, "Cero Oscuras."_

_ As the black cero raced toward the hollow version of Ichigo, his eyes widened. The shock was evident in the dropped jaw and the hesitated reaction. "A Cero Oscuras?" His tone told Ichigo that he didn't believe it was possible. Yes, that he knew _he_ could do it, but the _true_ soul? The unhollowified soul? It shouldn't be possible. Then, it hit. The force of hundreds of hurricanes blew through the tiny Karakura Town. Everything above the buildings burned. Like a meteor shower. Something moved backwards out of the black flames. Something odd in the water. Then, in an instant flashstep, Ichigo made it behind the silhouette. And, in a single strike sent the demon of his heart into the Karakura River below._

_ "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo bellowed. He wasn't even going to give a chance for countermeasures to his offense. No, instinct meant attack until your opponent was dead. Or, so broken that there was no way for them to return fire. "You dead, yet?"_

_ Ichigo's hollow slowly rose from the river, drenched and defeated. "No, but I give." Then, adding, "I'm sure it's time you learn what you'll need to defeat Aizen. But, before you learn that, the final Getsuga Tenshou I mean, I should give you your resurrecíon. It's about time, you earned it."_

_ Zangetsu suddenly appeared behind Ichigo. "Because of your resolve, I shall give up on what I want to protect. As you have come to accept your grief, this place shall restore itself once more. It is time for you to learn the Garganta Getsuga Tenshou."_

_ "But, first, Ichigo, you must use your resurrecíon. It is key to using the final Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo's hollow informed him._

a/n:

Cero Oscuras: Obscure Cero

Garganta Getsuga Tenshou: Neck Heavenly Lunar Fang


	7. Scene VII

Scene VII: God's Four Faces Weep

Sousuke's cero left a giant crater in the grass. Ryugetsu's arm appeared burned. But, not much more than that. At the last moment, he blocked most of the cero with one of his own and some kidou. But, it hadn't been enough to block it entirely. Gin could tell Ryugetsu didn't want to have to go to his second resurrecíon. It only meant proving that Sousuke was the stronger. Then again, with the Hougyoku embedded in him, he probably was. But, Gin wasn't telling Ryugetsu that nor was he going to tell Matsumoto that. Her wishes rode along the back of Hell's Captain-Commander. _Look at those fools. Sousuke should have just disposed of him when he could have and destroyed Karakura Town. Then, we would have been on our way with our own King's Key. In the end, Sousuke would have sat in God's chair._ As Ryugetsu vied for a blind spot or unarmed spot, his scythe was met by Sousuke's zanpakutou, flittering around, disappearing and reappearing elsewhere, and a cero. There was no way around it.

"Ichimaru," Matsumoto said, after such a long silence, "why did you betray us? Why did it have to come to this?"  
Gin understood what she meant. They had been friends when he was a boy. She wasn't that much older than he was. Of course, that didn't make a difference. No matter what he told her, she wouldn't understand. Not about how convincing Aizen was or how Aizen had planned everything from the start. She wouldn't even believe that the reason the Vaizards even existed was through Aizen's use of the Hougyoku. What he did tell her was, "Strength an' power."

She nodded. Maybe she understood that much. She wasn't stupid, just absent-minded and a bit dizzy when it came to the mortal world. She was a woman who loved shopping. He didn't blame her. There were interesting things. Many of which Gin missed out because he'd chosen to follow Sousuke. But, that was his choice.

"Cero Oscuras." Sousuke's voice rang out, much closer than when he chose to use the Gran Rey Cero. Gin jumped in front of Matsumoto. He really didn't want her hurt. It only pained his heart to know she had been. Almost to death too. The resulting shockwave from the blast accosted Gin with rubble. In the end, his face and clothes were a bit torn and dirty.

"It's good to know that chivalry ain't dead, even amongst the _bad guys_, right, Ukitake?"

"That's just like you, Kyouraku."

"Well, thank you."

Gin turned to see both Captain Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku. He thought they were near death after Aizen and Wonderweiss got through with them. It was surprise enough to see they didn't attack him. More than their being here. "I take it Cap'n Unohana got to ya guys?"

"Well, just about everyone. Thanks for askin', Ichimaru." Then, "I see Sousuke is givin' Ryugetsu quite the challenge."

_Worse than a dog with fleas._ Gin could see that there was no way that Ryugetsu was going to get a hand up on Sousuke. Sousuke really had surpassed his brother and now that brother fought to show more than superiority. But, justice is a waste if you can't uphold it.

Suddenly, Ryugetsu stepped back. "I didn't want to have to use this ability, it goes against my every vow as a shinigami." _Finally, he's going to use his segundo etapa. _He begun spinning his scythes rapidly, gathering reiatsu into them. "Ryudan Metralleta." Blazing beams of fire and cero suddenly rushed towards Sousuke. It looked so similar to the Primera Espada Stark and Lilynette's Cero Metralleta. A machinegun of sorts. Sousuke did his best to dodge them all, but they were faster than Stark's.

"Ooh boy, how nostalgic." _That's right, Cap'n Kyouraku and Ukitake fought Stark and Lilynette._

Sousuke suddenly let off a cero to intercept some of the fire and ceros. The resulting explosion threw Sousuke and Ryugetsu in opposite directions. As the smoke cleared, both Sousuke and Ryugetsu had skidded across the grass. Ryugetsu hopped to his feet. Sousuke didn't bother moving. Gin could see the pain in his eyes. It hurt him to have to fight this battle. So much so that he was losing it on purpose. "Once you defeat me, niisama, what are your plans then? The Soul Society disowned you, along with all the psuedo-arrancar. So, then what?"

"Boy," Captain Kyouraku answered, "Yama-jii has already apologized for what he did a hundred years ago. It's up to you Vaizards to accept his apology. Shinji and the others are waiting on you, Ryugetsu-kun."

Sousuke rose to his feet. Ever so slowly. He ambled towards his brother like a tortoise. Ryugetsu watched him, smiling. "Sousuke-chan is the only one I won't forgive. I have to beat him, no matter what." Then, to everyone's surprise, except Gin's, "Resurrecíon, Segundo Etapa, obliterate, Diablo de Humano-Dragón." _Finally, the segundo etapa. _Ryugetsu's body changed once more. His skin became gray with what looked like lines of blue war paint on it. His haori and shinigami uniform withered away, exposing his upper half. His fingernails became claws, similar to Ground Fisher's own. His hair grew into a long coat, protecting his back. Several spikes protruded from his once smooth mask. "You wanted to see it, didn't you, Sousuke-chan, right? The result of my acceptance. This is it thus far. Tremble before me." His reiatsu was amazing. It was more than Sousuke's. It burned Gin's arm as he covered his face. Matsumoto fainted. She didn't have that much reiatsu left anyway. Of course, leave it to Captain Kyouraku to catch her. _That damn womanizer. All he cares about is the women and leading them on. Like Lisa and Nanao. Though, they gave him hell for each time he flirted with them. _"Brace yourself, Sousuke-chan." Ryugetsu instantly used a sonido, making sure to corner Sousuke from above. Sousuke in the meantime, looked around to find where he'd gone. Then, it came. "Ryudou Hachi-ju-san, Ryushita Tsuga Bakuhatsu." _The legendary Ryudou technique said to have been developed in Hell. A kidou not even Genryusai knows._

Sousuke's body burned once more. As he writhed in agony, the sudden explosion caused a tidal wave of reiatsu and recoil in all directions. Gin, Kyouraku, Ukitake, and even Ryugetsu had to cover their faces from the force. When it was over there was nothing but smoke. Ryugetsu's eyes lit up. His relief at defeating his younger brother was evident in his face. And then, laughter. It wasn't Gin. It wasn't Kyouraku or Ukitake; they would do no such thing. Matsumoto wasn't conscious. Even Ryugetsu looked around to see where it came from. All at once the smoke from the blast cleared with the force of a hundred captains' reiatsus. "Resurrecíon, Segundo Etapa, cry, Las Pesadillas de Dios." Again Sousuke's form changed. The faces on every side took on an emotion. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Jealousy. His crown grew. His outfit as well, becoming something akin to a death shroud. "Beg for forgiveness, niisama, and die."

a/n:

Ryudan Metralleta: Dragon Cannon Machinegun

Segundo Etapa: 2nd Phase

Diablo de Humano-Dragón: Dragon-Man Devil

sonido: sonic

Ryudou: Dragon Magic

Ryushita Tsuga Bakuhatsu: Dragon Tongue Fang Explosion

Kidou: Magic

Las Pesadillas de Dios: God's Nightmares


	8. Scene VIII

Scene VIII: The Beserker's Armor, Instinct

In order for you to earn it, they said, I must fight them together as one. It's alot harder than that._ Ichigo's thoughts raced as he fought the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu. The two sides of his heart. It scared him. They were fast. He could barely just defend and he _had_ to defeat them. He had no choice. He wasn't letting Aizen and Ichimaru get their hands on his home. He steadied his resolve. He knew what had to be done._

_ He blocked Zangetsu once more. He closed his eyes and hoped his plan worked. "Cero Oscuras." Zangetsu backed up quickly as Ichigo charged his cero. In an instant, he let it loose. When the smoke cleared Zangetsu was unharmed._

_ "You think we're that weak, Ichigo? You think we could not or would not block with our own?" But, Zangetsu was talking to thin air. Ichigo was no longer in his sights. "Ichi, you run away? That's so unlike you."_

_ Then, "Getsuga Tenshou!" The black reiatsu wave came down upon Zangetsu, only to be blocked by the bankai itself._

_ "That ain't gonna work none, Ichi." Then, "Gran Rey Cero."_

_ Ichigo's eyes widened as a giant cero formed from the tip of the white Tensa Zangetsu. Once loosened from the blade, it raced towards him at a frightening speed. He wasn't even sure he could flashstep out of the way in time. He closed his eyes and went for it anyway. When he opened them, the tip of his blade was at Zangetsu's throat. _Had I really come this far, to flashstep so far in one step?_ But, no matter how much it didn't make any sense, the evidence was right before him. Zangetsu dropped to his knees._

_ "To think you would subconsciously come so far. I guess it's time we bestowed upon you the resurrecíon, Instinto." Suddenly, Zangetsu burst into laughter. It started as a chuckle beneath closed lips and steadily grew heartier until he could no longer hold it back; by then, he'd thrown his head back and gave up trying._

a/n:

Instinto: Instinct


	9. Scene IX

Scene IX: Ryugetsu and Sousuke's Showdown Start at the Beginning

Sousuke's new form definitely surprised Ryugetsu and Gin. His reiatsu skyrocketed higher than before. As if it should. It was enough to destroy Seirei already. By now, blades of grass and rocks were turning into spirit particles. _It goes higher? How much more of this can I stand?_ Gin was already down on one knee. He was already having trouble breathing. He wasn't sure he could stand much more.

Ryugetsu clasped his hands together. "Endou Hyaku, Ban'in Tenin Fujin." Suddenly, Sousuke was dragged towards Ryugetsu's scythe until it skewered through his stomach. "Sankai, Mugen no Rasen Shinizami-O." _Sankai? Does something like that really exist? I mean Genryusai used to say that the Bankai was the Shinigami's greatest weapon. Something achieved only by the most skilled Shinigami. Something that guaranteed captain class status. Whether that be the title of captain or all the way to the fifth seat officers. They were that strong. Even though some vice-captains had made it without one. It was possible. But, not captain. If you didn't count Zaraki Kenpachi. And now, Ryugetsu was talking Sankai?_ Yet, despite his doubts, the evidence was there. His zanpakutou changed once more. Now instead of a double-headed scythe, it was completely different. Ten two-headed scythes surrounded him, each with a black chain crossing over his body, his chest, arms, and abdomen. Everywhere. In each one of his hands two more scythes, one of which had to be the original as it pierced through Sousuke's stomach.

"Here you say Sankai and that should surprise me, but yet it doesn't. That's not beyond you to have created something else. After all, Ryudou was your creation, Ryugetsu-niisama. What does surprise me is, your Endou, having already reached a hundred. A kidou so powerful only you were ever capable of it. The _holy kidou_ based on your own abilities. Of course, that's when you were the third seat for the first squad of the Gotei 13." The slow laughter, akin to Sousuke emitted from his lips. It was almost like a laugh of pity. It always was. But, pity for whom?

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Sousuke-chan?" Ryugetsu said with a smile. "I remember as if it were minutes ago. All this time. I never forgot."

_As Ryugetsu reminces of a time a hundred and one years ago, just before Kisuke Urahara became captain of the twelfth squad, Gin envisions his own past. One he'd almost forgotten. As a young shinigami, Sousuke and Gin traveled together almost always, experimenting with common spirits without any reiatsu. Kisuke had just finished the Hougyoku and presented it before his captain, Yoruichi Shihouin. Yet, he wasn't sure of it's possibilities, only what he thought it may accomplish. Sousuke on the other hand, having been spying on Kisuke and using a dopplegangger to replace him, unbeknownst to Shinji Hirako, intended to use it to attempt to clear the barrier between shinigami and hollow. The hollowification. An attempt indeed. The spirits having fully transformed were left to Gin's wakizashi-style zanpakutou._

_ There came a day that Ryugetsu, while on a mission for the Captain-Commander, came across Sousuke's experiment. This time on some shinigami. Ryugetsu confronted the hollowified shinigami, whose senses eluded them now due to the complete overtake of their inner hollow. In slaying them he came by Sousuke's notes._

_ In Sousuke's bunker, Ryugetsu brought the notes and demanded an answer from him. Sousuke just laughed. Gin stayed out of sight outside, hoping Ryugetsu wouldn't find him._

_ "Niisama, these are just experiments. That's all."_

_ "And, you're playing with people's lives, Sousuke-chan. How about I tell the Captain-Commander?"_

_ "I don't know if you'll make it that far. Just coming in contact with them is liable to create the same change in you." That slow Aizenesque smile crawled over his face again._

_ "Endou San-ju-san, Rin Kin." Vines crawled out from the floorboards and strangled Sousuke's limbs. If Shinji found him like this it would be justified. Shinji always had his doubts about Sousuke and never trusted him enough to get to really know him. But, that was Shinji's fault. Ryugetsu understood his younger brother, somewhat. "This binding should keep you there until I get back from talking with Captain-Commander Yamamoto." He walked out of Sousuke's bunker, just as Gin flashstepped away. He looked up, a puzzled look on his face as if he knew someone had been there._

_ Later, Ryugetsu found audience with Genryusai only to find the six judges of Central 46 in the barracks of the first squad. Yamamoto's glare told him that his binding probably didn't hold that foolish brother of his. "Captain-Commander..."_

_ "Third Seat Ryugetsu Aizen, as of today you are hereby expelled from the Gotei 13, stripped of your position and sentenced to one thousand years in the deserts of Hell's Graveyard." One of the judges stated without giving him the chance to defend himself. It was then Ryugetsu noticed the notes on Genryusai's desk. How they got there was beyond him. He thought he stashed it away so that he could show the Commander later._

_ "On what grounds?"_

_ "For experimentation on souls in the attempt of hollowification." Then, the second judge added, "Consider this the light sentence, it was a near stalemate to have you executed via Soukyoku. Minato Daigiren shall be waiting for you." Then, the gates of hell opened up and swallowed Ryugetsu in._

"If I can't beat you with this, Sousuke-chan, you have won. Mugen no Raiken Katsu!" Gin's eyes widened as he saw what the sankai's technique was. In an instant, all of the blades on his back began rotating, charging reiatsu almost similar to the Getsuga Tenshou. Then, lightning struck binding Sousuke to the earth. In a screaming and writhing mass, Sousuke burst into flames. "Consider yourself..."

"The winner." Sousuke suddenly rose from the ashes unscathed. In unscathed, not even the burns from the previous attacks Ryugetsu assaulted him with. The next thing anyone saw was Sousuke on the other side of Ryugetsu resheathing his zanpakutou.

"How?" Ryugetsu spit up with a volatile cough, rough enough to bring blood up with it. "How...is it...I can't...defeat...you?" He suddenly grabbed his stomach. It was then Gin noticed the blood pouring from it. So much, he couldn't believe Ryugetsu wasn't dead yet.

"You only thought you were stronger than me. That's the power of my Kyouka Suigetsu." Sousuke's tone was full of the braggart's confidence. Gin knew he was strong, but it had to be the Hougyoku that healed him in that predicament. After all, in that moment Ryugetsu fired the Mugen no Raiken Katsu, both of their reiatsu was high enough to destroy Seirei ten times over. And, the Hougyoku feeds on reiatsu.

Ryugetsu hung his head in despair and whispered, "I really _really_ didn't want to have to use this technique, but I have no choice. Endou Hyaku-ni-ju-yon, Tensa-ken Raikemaru." Something very similar to the rapid regeneration expressed in hollows instantly healed Ryugetsu's wounds. "I can't fight Kyouka Suigetsu, but there is still a way to fight you. Hadou Hachi-ju-hachi, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho." While his back was still to Sousuke, he fired off the same lightning technique Captain Tessai Tsukabishi used against him. Except, he didn't even bother facing him. With the split second Sousuke used to flashstep out of the way, he chanted another, "Bakudou Kyu-ju-kyu, Kin." Sousuke's arms became bound along with his legs with a black belt with what looked like zippers piercing it. But, he didn't stop there. As Sousuke fell to the earth, he continued, "Ryudou Hachi-ju-kyu, Kintensa Katsu." Sousuke became bound more with fire this time. "And, Endou Kyu-ju-yon, Kami no Kin." Light bound him in places the fire and belt did not. "With this, Sousuke-chan, it shall be the end." Sousuke just looked at him. Something in his eyes told Gin he was pleading for mercy. "Mugen no Raiken Katsu." Again the lightning struck and Sousuke burned. Ryugetsu smiled. "Sousuke-chan, I'm sorry."

Gin's jaw dropped. Kyouraku's eyes widened. Ukitake looked away.

"Bankai."

a/n:

Endou: Holy (Karma) Magic

Ban'in Tenin Fujin: Universal Pull Sealing

Sankai: Third Release

Mugen no Rasen Shinizami-O: Ryugetsu's Sankai, Infinite Spiraling King Shinigami

Rin Kin: Garden Restraint

Hell's Graveyard: Hell's Entrance for Condemned Shinigami

Soukyoku: the Grand Executioner

Mugen no Raiken Katsu: Infinite Lightning Fire

Kyouka Suigetsu: Reflection of the Moon in the Water

Tensa-ken Raikemaru: Heavenly Hand Raikemaru

Bakudou: Sealing Magic

Kintensa Katsu: Heaven's Restraint Fire

Kami no Kin: God of Restraint


	10. Scene X

Scene X: Enter the Hero

Ichigo finally made it to Karakura Town. It didn't look as though Aizen had even been there. But, as he walked on and Isshin, so exausted from hold back the current, dragged his feet, they noticed some structural damage to the buildings. Isshin suddenly grabbed his son's arm. "You go take care of Aizen over there and I'll manage the injured here." Always playing the doctor. But, that was his job as it was his personality.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be fine." With that Ichigo was off. He came across Aizen and Gin, along with Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake, and an unconscious Matsumoto. At first, he wanted to finish what he'd started with Gin, but saw that Gin wasn't doing to well. Down on one knee and barely breathing. It was almost as if the reiatsu was too much for him. But, Ichigo, he was used to powerful opponents, by now.

As he looked over to Aizen, he saw him sheathing his zanpakutou. He looked just as he remembered. The smoothed back hair, except longer than when they'd first met, and purple and white eyes he'd acquired after imbedding that purple thing into him. The Hougyoku he thought Mister Sandal-Hat called it. Another shinigami, or at least Ichigo thought he was a shinigami, lay on the floor in a pool of blood. As he got a better look at the shinigami on the floor, it reminded him of Aizen. They looked so similar, though since he was so badly mutilated, he couldn't really tell. "What's the meaning of this, Aizen?"

"What? This, Ichigo?" Sousuke said so placidly, almost as if it didn't even effect him. Although, it probably didn't; he didn't seem to be the kind of person with a conscience. "I just defeated my older brother, that's all. He wasn't even worth my time." Then, he added, "Neither are you."

At that moment, Ichigo found himself having flashstepped right behind Aizen, acquiring his hollow's mask at the same time. Aizen's eyes widened a little. Then, they relaxed. Almost as if he'd expected it. "Cero Oscuras." The black cero hit Aizen square in the back. The resulting explosion sent them both in opposite directions. But, as Ichigo noticed a faint silhouette come from within the smoke, his flashstep responded without him thinking about it. He hadn't even realized that this entire time he'd never once returned to his shikai form. Of course, fighting Aizen in such a form would be suicide. Again, Ichigo found himself once more at Aizen's back. "Cero Oscuras." Once more the black cero hit him squarely.

Or, it appeared to have. "I wouldn't fall for that twice, Ryoka-bozu." Aizen's ever calm, ever confident voice mocked him from behind. "Cero Oscuras."

Ichigo somehow anticipated that. What with Aizen's look and all. He'd even had his father set up some kidou to protect him from that very trick. How much of his tricks would work was beyond him. Ichigo took the split-second moment that the cero hit the kyoumon to stab through his haori and charge a Getsuga Tenshou. "Getsuga Tenshou." He calmly fired the reiatsu at Aizen, hoping it would catch him off guard enough for him to use his resurrecíon. Instinctively, he made some distance between the two of them, knowing at any moment, Aizen could have used Kyouka Suigetsu on him. "Resurrecíon, guide and survive, Instinto." As the smoke cleared, Ichigo could see the shocked faces of those who'd come to interfere with Aizen's plans and ended up just watching. Gin's widened eyes and smirk. Almost as if he half-expected it. Kyouraku's peeping through one hand, as if he didn't want to see it. Ukitake just hid his face. As the smoke cleared more, Aizen came into view.

That smirk. Those condescending eyes. Unscathed from the Getsuga Tenshou, but the rubble behind him told Ichigo that he dodged it. It was upon closer inspection that Ichigo noticed the healing of a scratch on his face. He had just barely dodged it. "Interesting, Ichigo. You remind me of one of those Norse warriors, laden with fur around the neck, long hair to show your pride, and a face only a devil could love. But, what's with the hole in your chest?"

Ichigo didn't bother responding with words. No, it was better not to be distracted by them. Instead, he flashstepped once more behind Aizen, knowing Aizen would turn to face him. But, it was a matter of whose attack was faster. "Getsuga Kin Tenshou." Ichigo charged the reiatsu for a Getsuga Tenshou, but instead of releasing it, he just kept it restrained to the blade itself. As their blades clashed, he could see Aizen's begin to crack. He pushed harder. "Cero Oscuras."

At the moment Ichigo released a cero, Aizen backed away. He dodged it carefully, only to be grazed by it, burned along his arm and face. _Well, will you look at that? I chipped Aizen's blade. And, here he had the resolve to come here and try to destroy this place. But, could it have something to do with the fight with the other shinigami? I mean, his reiatsu doesn't seem to be quite as high as when my father opened up that Senkai gate._ Aizen looked Ichigo up and down. "I guess that _resurrecíon_ of yours isn't for show after all."

Again, Ichigo didn't bother answering. It wasn't worth it. Too many people were hurt by this demon of a shinigami. Ichigo wasn't going to give him the time of day. And, anytime like now was the best time to try out his new Getsuga Tenshou. "Garganta Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo fired off a Getsuga Tenshou. When it looked as though it would hit Aizen and he put up his zanpakutou to block it, a Garganta opened up and swallowed the wave of reiatsu. Now, all that needed to be done was keep him busy.

"What the fuck was that, Ichigo?" Aizen looked so flustered. Something Ichigo wasn't used to. "It didn't do shit!" Although that wasn't exactly true. But, Ichigo wasn't going to tell him that.

"Cero Oscuras Metralleta" The black cero version of Stark's Cero Metralleta. Fast and dangerous.

Aizen kept himself busy dodging them until, "Gran Rey Cero." A giant purple cero formed at his lips and fired off in Ichigo's direction. "See if you can block that, ryoka-bozu."

Ichigo didn't even bother moving. He could tell by the amount of reiatsu in the cero that it wasn't all that strong. After all, Aizen seemed weaker than before. Not only that, but Ichigo felt as if he came closer to being able to sense reiatsu more so than he had been able to in the past. The lack of reiatsu probably meant it was a product of the Kyouka Suigetsu and if he destroyed the actual cero it would vanish. Ichigo flashstepped a hundred feet to the right where the reiatsu was the strongest. Closing his eyes and bracing himself, he acted on instinct. "Cero Oscuras." Ichigo's black cero cut through the air. A loud explosion followed, causing the cero Aizen shot to evaporate and revealing the actual location of the true Gran Rey Cero.

"How did you?" The shock was evident in Aizen's voice. _He's in for a real surprise when that Garganta Getsuga Tenshou comes 'round. Though, it's taking an awful long time._

"How did I, what? Figure out how your Kyouka Suigetsu works?" Ichigo asked, almost as if he couldn't believe that Aizen was truly asking such a question. "It's simple. Your reiatsu fluctuates as it's being used. But, I really have no time to be talking about this. I have to defeat you and avenge all those hurt by you."

"You already have." Aizen said as he sheathed his zanpakutou. In that moment, a Garganta opened up above him. From within Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou rocketed out, slicing Aizen perfectly down the middle, crashing into the crater from one of Aizen's previous attacks. The smile on his face as he returned to nothing more than spirit particles was something that made Ichigo wonder. _Did he really do all this for me to kill him? Was all this just for that? Or, was that a sarcastic smile because he never accomplished what he intended to._

Captain Kyouraku and Ukitake flashstepped to the bloody remains of the shinigami on the ground. Ichigo couldn't look. Someone else suffered because he couldn't make it in time. He hated that. But, as they tended to him, Ichigo heard the man say, "Is Sousuke-chan dead?"

"Well, yes." Ukitake coughed.

"Good, then I can rest in peace." The shinigami smiled, slowly. As he did, his body returned to spirit particles.

"Rest well, Ryugetsu Aizen-bozu." Kyouraku said, sounding very hurt.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt extremely heavy. His eyes closed and his heart raced. In an instant, he plummeted to the ground. He could hear Kyouraku and Ukitake call out to him. Then, nothing. The voice of Zangetsu was all he heard. _You did well, Ichigo. For now, rest. You have used up way too much reiatsu. There will come a time when the world needs you again. But, until then rest. Everyone is safe because of you._

It was faint, but he heard Ukitake's voice. "Should we tell him, Kyouraku."

"There's no need. Aizen can't do anything anymore. There's no need to worry. He will make a fine captain one day, if not the captain-commander." With these words, Ichigo's heart was at peace. There was no need for him to wonder what Kyouraku and Ukitake were talking about. It no longer mattered. He just wished that when he woke up his friends and family were safe and around. And, if he could, he wanted to remain a shinigami to protect everyone.

a/n:

Getsuga Kin Tenshou: Heavenly Restrained Lunar Fang

Cero Oscuras Metralleta: Obscure Cero Machinegun


End file.
